Wolfs Rain:Anew
by whitewolf56
Summary: What happens when 3 girls join the boys to paradise pairings kibaXblack HigeXblue TsumeXLux TobeoXFate
1. the girls

Wolf's Rain: Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain but I do own black, lux, fate, and the main idea.

I hadn't eaten in three days my stomach growled like a Hell Pit! To make matters worse I could feel the human's nasty eyes on me as I walked in my wolf form. I was looking for food, in my wolf form I have white fur, and baby blue tipped ears my paws are also blue. My eyes are yellow and in the middle of my forehead is a black crescent moon. I looked at were the sun was in the sky and headed over to the meeting place. When I got there Lux and Fate were already there.

Lux and Fate are my sisters we are litter mates of 3 Lux is a silver colour and Fate a brown. Me I was the only white wolf in our old pack except for….never minds. We all met up and started talking I had a feeling something bad was about to happen and I was right suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side I saw Lux and Fate fall in front of me the last thing I saw was the dog catcher standing above me with a trank gun.

**KIBAS P.O.V **

Kiba and his pack were going though forest city when he smelt something. He walked on while the others followed him the scent led him to a scene were men were loading three female wolves into dog cages. The others saw this and growled in rage. While kiba was watching,the men flipped over the largest wolf kiba saw her face and remembered something important from his past...

**Sorry about short chapters ill update tomorrow I would really like some help with this im not used to writing and well im young im not giving out any ages .**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfs Rain: Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own wolfs rain but I do own black, lux, fate, and the main idea.

**Flashback:** Kiba was playing with 3 other pups in his pack two of them were different than him but one was not she was white just watch?v=JRfuAukYTKgliked him but then it happened…..

**End Of Flashback!**

Without even thinking Kiba charged the men he felt his rage boiling over he knew he would kill anything and anyone to get to maybe the only other wolves of his pack left.

** Blacks P.O.V (point of view)**

When I woke up I was in a dog crate and outside I could hear humans screaming. Still feeling woozy I ripped the wire door off with my fangs when I was out I could hear lux and fate stirring in the other two crates beside me. I wobbled out of the cage to see a white wolf just like me I was shocked but to sleepy .


	3. Chapter 3

Be hide the white wolf two men appeared they pointed guns at him a growl ripped out of my throat I felt protective of him? Before I could think it through, I was standing there with a limp throat in my mouth. Within a few seconds another one was down I turned around and looked at the white wolf. I opened my mouth to talk but I burning pain ran through my side I could hear the slow agonising tear of my flesh. My white fur splashed with red dark blood before my eyes, my knees buckled and I started falling to the ground I closed my eyes and prepared for the hard impact of the ground but it never came!? When I opened my eyes I was met with the most amazing blue eyes I remembered a long memory that I had tried my best to forget

** FLASHBACK**

"_Black look what mama taught me I turned my head to see my best friend turn into the most beautiful black haired boy with electric blue eye's my mouth fell down …Kiba_

** END OF FLASHBACK **

Kiba ... did I ever get even i say and a single tear runs down my face I saw him smile and then blackness


	4. Chapter 4

Black's memories

It was a sunny summer's day when I was born the strongest of the litter. I was in the den playing chase with the only other pup like me. When he pinned me I licked his nose and said I'll get even

This time I was older but only a pup I had to go hunting I dreaded the walked through camp when all the other pups would make fun of me. I heard the sounds of his feet that's, right I memorised his paw sounds before I saw him. Wait Black I'll go with you I smiled he was the only one the other pups were scared of and he knew it he also knew how I was treated because we were the same that day I promised myself I wouldn't be weak any more.

Toboes (P.O.V)

I was on the roof with Cheza watching the war go on. One of the females had woken and was fighting when she turned her back a man picked up a gun and shoot her. Tsume killed him in seconds I couldn't believe it she had made Kiba cry 1 tear with just a few words she must mean a lot to him then.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

Black had passed out in my arms her wound looked bad. I watched as her head started to glow her body then started to soon the glow faded. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Black! I turned to see to female wolves running towards us I let a warning growl they stopped in their tracks.

SHOUT OUT :to canislupus1999 -sorry lol


	5. Chapter 5

Blacks P.O.V

Kiba I whispered my voice raspy and weak what is it Black? he said worry shined in his eyes. I jumped pinning him to the ground by his shoulders "were even I said and licked him on the cheek then backed off. I saw him blush and so did his pack mates they started laughing except Tsume but even he chuckled. "yes I guess we are he said still blushing and looking into my eyes I gasped the look it was the same as when we were pups I hugged him I missed u so much. He froze were back he said looking at me and I understand again.

1 HOUR LATER

So Kiba where are you heading? To paradise he replied I froze and smiled that was my dream when I was little I used to tell he and he would sit and listen to me he never laughed or said I couldn't do it like the other pups did. If it's ok with you and your pack we would like to join you! When I asked Kiba if we could join him the pup of the group went nuts all I could hear was "yes! Yes! From both him and hige. Kiba turned his head to Cheza "this one think you should come" she said and smiled something about her just made me smile too lux and fate looked at me weirdly and then to Cheza I hadn't smiled in a long time at least to since then….

He next looked a Tsume he looked at lux and mumbled under his breath "fine as long as they don't slow us down. Lux flopped one ear down as if saying I will. But when Toboe saw this it put him and fate in a laughing fit. I looked at Kiba and blushed when I saw he was already looking at me but I was in my wolf form so no one saw me. I'm hungry I'm going for food I said and I'll be back. Wait for me I turned around to see Kiba walking towards me race yea I said and ran ahead….

**Thanks for the reviews i see every one and because of u guys i might write a book this chapter was for IMJAYPAW you convinced me to post a new chapter and that people like them life hard for me right now but u guys help a lot**


End file.
